


Clumsy Kara (College AU)

by lycanhood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, bi sexual kara, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Kara Danvers is goofy soccer star and Lena Luthor is a mysterious overachiever. A gay courtship ensues.Inspired by: Meet in the Middle by luthvers http://archiveofourown.org/works/9151270/chapters/20790697





	1. That Was Flirting

**Author's Note:**

The day was turning to evening as Kara walked across a still crowded campus. She was with several of her teammates. They had just left the locker room after a late practice. The girls were all chatting and laughing at something Lucy was saying about a rival team.

“Kara!”

At the sound of her name Kara startled and turned to see Alex and her girlfriend Maggie walking towards them across the yard. Kara lifted her hand to wave. As she did so she backed into another student rather roughly. The girl’s books clattered to the ground and she and Kara tripped over each other for a moment.

  
“Oh god, I’m so-so sorry!” Kara was instantly flustered, reaching out to steady the other girl, resting a hand on her arm. Kara and the girl bend down to gather up her books. Long dark hair covers the girl’s face, but she is clearly annoyed.

“Again I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking and I just…” Kara babbles on.

“Clumsy Kara strikes again!” Lucy laughs as Alex and Maggie approach them.

“Is this a habit of yours?” The dark hair girl asks unamused.

Kara blushes and fiddles nervously with her glasses as she hands the girl her books. The girl seems to look up at Kara for the first time as she stands, her face softening a bit. She takes in Kara’s practice clothes.

With a teasing smile “I would expect a soccer player to be better on her feet.” she says.

Kara laughs nervously, staring a bit too long into the girl’s dark green eyes.

“I have my moments.” Kara replies brushing a stray hair behind her ear. The girl smiles wider.

  
“I bet.” The girl shifts the weight of her arm full of books and offers Kara her hand. “I’m Lena, by the way. Lena Luthor.” Kara takes her hand and shakes it awkwardly.

“Kara...Danvers. I’m Kara Danvers.” She laughs nervously again. This only makes Lena smile more.

“Well, Kara Danvers, I hope next time we meet you manage to keep your eyes forward. See you around.” Lena turns and walks away her dark hair flowing out behind her.

“See you.” Kara mumbles mostly to herself.

“What was that?” Alex asks laughing as Kara stares after Lena.

“That was flirting.” Declares Lucy.

“What? No, that wasn’t...She wasn’t flirting-” Kara denies shaking her head has blood rushes to her cheeks.

“I don’t know, I think it may have been flirting.” Alex comments.

“That was pretty gay, Little Danvers.” Maggie laughs.

“You guys just like to tease me.” Kara concludes straightening her glasses. “Come on, let’s get pizza! I’m starved.” Her friends smile and shrug as they head off for food. But Kara’s thoughts linger on the exchange for the rest of the night.


	2. Sorry Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is studying and Kara is distracting and adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short.

Lena is huddled in her favorite spot in the library with at least three books open in front of her and a pen between her teeth. She still has about two hours left in her study session when the library doors burst open with a bang and a roar of laughter floods in. Lena (and everyone else) looks up startled and annoyed as several female soccer players stumble in quickly hushing their laughter.

Lena rolls her eyes and is about to refocus when she sees Kara Danvers among them, looking around guiltily at the rude entrance they made. The blonde looks around apologetically, before being tugged towards the coffee cart by her friend Lucy Lane.

Lucy seems to catch Lena staring and smiles. She whispers something into Kara’s ear. Kara blushes and looks up meeting Lena’s gaze across the room. She lifts her hand in a sheepish wave. Lena offers a small smile in return before looking back down at her books.

  
A few minutes later, Lena looks up to see Kara standing in front of her nervously with two coffees in her hands. Kara is smiling and biting her bottom lip.

“Hi.” Lena says sitting up straighter.

“Hey, so um I’m sorry to bother you...again.” Kara laughs her blue eyes darting from Lena’s to the floor. “I just thought I could apologize again and bring you this.” She hands the coffee to Lena who cups it gratefully in her hands.

“Thank you, I was just think of getting up for some.” Lena says taking a sip.

“Yeah, you look like you’ve been camped here for awhile.” Kara gestures to Lena’s array of books and papers and laptop.

“And still miles to go, I’m afraid.” Lena sighs looking around at all the work she still has to do.

Beginning to step away, Kara says “I didn’t want to distract you.”

“Too late.” Lena’s voice is suggestive. She meets Kara’s eyes playfully, causing the blonde to blush and look away. Kara laughs nervously and Lena is beginning to like the sound of it.

Kara steps further away smiling. “I’ll let you get back to it then.” And she goes. Lena watches her go with a smile that stays for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Worlds Beyond Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is out with her friends, but ends up finally having a conversation with Lena

Several days later, Kara is at the local bar with her friends. Alex and Maggie are playing pool rather lazily. Often forgetting to take a shot in favor of whispering in each other ears. Lucy is getting a little tipsy. She’s happy her boyfriend James drove up for a visit. Kara stands talking with her good friend Winn about a history course they are trudging through together. 

  
“Please just give me another science or computer course over this history stuff anyway. Like why do I need to know what was going on in Russia when Peter was being great there hundreds of years ago, ya know?” Winn is saying, but Kara stopped listening when she noticed a certain dark hair girl at the bar.

Lena’s hair is falling down her back and her lips are painted red. She’s wearing a simple but beautiful black dress that shows off her legs. Kara is openly staring at Lena and she doesn’t even realize it. Until, Maggie leans over next to her and suggests “Why don’t you grab the next round, Little Danvers?” Maggie smiles knowingly and nods towards Lena at the bar. “Go on.”

Kara gives Maggie a grateful grin and gathers her courage, before heading towards the bar.

“Are you stalking me?” Kara asks playfully as she leans on the bar. Lena smiles lights up when she turns and see Kara there.

“Why would I need to do that when Fate keeps bringing us together this way?” Lena takes a sip of her whiskey. Kara can’t help but notice the lipstick left behind on the glass, her eyes linger there. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Kara says taking the stool next to Lena. Their arms brush briefly, raising goosebumps on Kara’s skin.

“Where did you expect to see me?” Lena asks tilting her head to look Kara up and down. This is the first time she’s seen the blonde without her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Instead her blonde waves are spread across her shoulders and falling in her face. Rather then sweats or soccer clothes Kara wears jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. The blue makes Kara’s own eyes look darker, but maybe that’s just the alcohol talking. 

“Buried...” Kara answers teasingly “under a pile of textbooks and study materials.” Lena laughs and nods. 

“Not an impossibility. My friend Jess dragged me here cause she thought I was working too hard. But she seems to have abandoned me in favor of your friend.” They both turn to see Jess and Winn chatting at a corner table.

“Were you working too hard?” Kara asks turning her attention back to the brunette. Lena sips her drink again with a smile.

“Maybe just a little bit. I took on alot this semester.” Their knees touch as Kara turns to look at Lena thoughtfully.

“What’s your major anyway?” Lena tucks her hair behind her ear, suddenly self conscious under Kara’s gaze.

“Well, I’m actually a double major in business and engineering, with a minor in finance.” The blonde’s eyes go wide and she leans back, obviously impressed. Lena laughs at her reaction. “Exactly, so I don’t allow myself much downtime.” 

“I guess not. That’s amazing, Lena.” Kara says awestruck. Lena feels heat rise over her neck into her face as she blushes. She tries to hide her embarrassment by taking a drink and changing the subject.

“What about you, Kara Danvers?” 

Shaking her head and readjusting her glasses, Kara says “Oh, I...you know, I’m focusing on soccer right now. Scholarship and whatnot. But I’m thinking...hoping really to deal with astronomy. Stars and space and the universe.” Lena smiles at this.

“Worlds beyond our own, huh?”

“Yeah, yes, exactly.” They lock eyes and Lena is all too aware of Kara’s hand only inches from hers and the fabric of Kara’s jeans on the exposed skin of her knee.

“Kara!” Alex breaks their spell and calls Kara over. “Lucy is drunk, we’re leaving. Come on.”

“Alright, alright.” Kara calls as she climbs off the bar stool. “Sorry, I’m the driver tonight.” She tells Lena.

“That’s quite alright. Thanks for keeping me company.” Something in Lena’s tone makes Kara sad. She reaches over and places her hand on Lena’s. 

“I enjoyed talking with you.” She says intently. Lena is surprised by the gesture, but grateful all the same. 

“I hope to see you again.” She says. Kara smiles shyly.

“I hope so too.” With that the blonde leaves, and Lena is left wondering when that will be.


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk about Lena. Lena and Jess talk about Kara.

Kara and Alex are at the gym together for their weekly sister workout. Both Danvers are in a tank top and sweatpants. Kara is beating up a punching bag with enthusiasm while Alex tries to hold the bag steady. Alex displays an incredible lack of subtlety when she asks out of the blue.

“So who is this girl exactly?” 

Kara continues punching, panting out

“Who? What girl?”

Alex rolls her eyes.

“The one you keep running into. Like literally running into. Linda?” Kara stops her assault. 

“Lena. Her name’s Lena. And that was one time.” Kara tells her holding up her middle finger. Alex laughs and they switch places.

“Right, right, Lena. So who is she?”

Kara shrugs as she hugs the bag. “I don’t know yet.”

Alex starts punching. “But you’d like to find out, right?” she says with a smirk.

Kara smiles back. “Yes. I just keep thinking about her. She feels kinda out of reach though.”

“Why is that?” Alex asks with a frown. Kara shrugs again looking down at her feet.

“I don’t know. She’s like triple majoring or something in science and business. She’s so smart, Alex!”

“You’re smart.” 

“And she’s so driven and put together.” Kara continues.

“You’re driven, Kara. You’re a star athlete.”

“She’s so pretty too, Alex! Like really makes-my-mouth-go-dry pretty.”

“You’re pretty, Kara.” 

Kara sighs. “I don’t know, Alex. I wouldn’t even know what to say to her.” Alex stops punching the bag for a moment and collects her thoughts. She lays a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Maybe if you just stand in front of her and open your mouth something intelligible will tumble out.” Kara looks unamused. 

“Great, thank you, terrific advice. Very encouraging.” she grumbles heading towards the showers. Alex follows behind with a smile.

“I’m always here to help, sis.”

________

Jess drags Lena out to the soccer field one afternoon while the women’s soccer team is practicing. Lena is reluctant to say the least.

“Jess, this is a terrible idea! What if she sees us?” Lena protests walking unsteadily on her heels in the soft grass.

“So what if she does? Jocks love to show off for girls.” Jess takes Lena’s arm to help her balance.

Lena scoffs.  “I’m not sure I’d describe Kara as a jock, per se. She’s just on the team.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “She’s not just on the team. She’s a co-captain and a star. Apparently she’s some sort of ‘hometown hero’ too. Took her team to nationals, I think.” Lena stops as they approach the bleachers, raising her eyebrows at Jess.

“And you know all this how exactly?”

Jess looks away and shrugs her shoulders.

“I may have taken a peek at her social media account. Read a few articles, saw a few photos...” 

“Jess, tell me you didn’t.” Lena groans.

“I did! I did. I’m sorry. But you never have crushes, Lena. So as your best friend this is exciting for me, okay?” Lena stands uncertainly. “We’ll just take a peek. She’ll probably be too busy to notice us.” Lena remains unmoved. “And…” Jess continues “I bet she’ll look super hot, running around all sporty and whatnot.”

This perks Lena’s interest.

“Okay, okay. Just for a few minutes. To satisfy, _your_ curiosity.” Lena concedes. Jess smiles and leads them around the bleachers.

“Yes, of course, Ms. Luthor.”


	5. Comics and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets Kara alone
> 
> I'm teasing, its not smut. We're not there yet. I'm not sure we ever will be.

It’s been nearly two weeks since that night at the bar, and Lena still hasn’t spoken to Kara Danvers.

She’s seen her. Seen her practicing on the soccer field, sweaty and focused. Her blonde hair pulled back and her chest heaving. She seen her walking on campus with her teammate Lucy. Her head thrown back in laughter, a wide bright smile on her face. And Lena had thought about approaching her each and every time. Thought about asking her out. Thought about hearing that laugh. But Kara Danvers seemed to be constantly surrounded by people. She was like the sun. People seemed to be pulled towards her light, orbiting her for warmth. Lena so badly wanted to be there too, but she had yet to find an opportunity.

  
That is until, she slips into the campus cafe just after the lunch rush. And there cuddled in a chair in the corner by the window is Kara Danvers. Her long legs curled under her, head bowed as she reads, her free hand absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. The girl is alone and relaxed in a patch of sunlight coming through the window. She looks so peaceful, Lena _almost_ doesn’t want to disturb her. Almost.

Lena gathers her courage as she orders and receives her coffee from the barista. She takes a deep breathe and approaches the sun.

“Kara?”

The blonde glances up in surprise, a warm smile lighting her face.

“Lena!” Kara fumbles with her reading material, quickly hiding it behind her back suspiciously.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Lena asks pointing to the chair to Kara’s right.

Kara nods eagerly. “Yes! Please do. It’s great to see you. I mean, nice! It’s _nice_ to see you.” The blonde rambles nervously as Lena takes a seat and sips her coffee.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Lena says gesturing to the book still hidden behind Kara’s back. “What are you reading?”

Kara laughs nervously and looks down fiddling with her glasses.

“It’s a bit embarrassing.” She brushes her hair behind her ear and bits her lower lip. Lena can’t help but stare at the blonde’s mouth for maybe a moment too long.

“It can’t be that bad.” Lena tells her. “Is it one of those romance novels with half naked people on the cover? Sexy cowboys or vampires or something?” Kara laughs and shakes her head.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Kara assures her, pulling the book from its hiding place.

It’s not a book at all, but a thick comicbook with a colorful hero on the front.

“I read comics sometimes.” Kara tells her, cradling the book against her chest, a blush gracing her cheeks. “Kinda lame huh?”

Lena can't control the smile that appears on her face, she looks down embarrassed by how adorable she finds this girl.

“Not at all, Kara. I think, you should read whatever you like.” Lena tells her honestly, sipping her coffee.

Kara gives her a grateful smile. “Thanks. My sister likes to tease me about it, but...I don’t know.”

“What?” Lena encourages her to continue. She just loves the sound of Kara’s voice. The way she touches the side of her glasses as she searches for the right words.

Kara shrugs “I guess, I just kinda like that these really powerful, special people have to deal with so many real, normal problems, you know. They have all these amazing abilities, but underneath it all they’re just like the rest of us. Nervous, afraid, uncertain. But they still...find the courage to risk everything for others. It’s amazing, the things they give up to give others hope.”

Lena just stares at her, loving every word. This makes Kara shrug and laugh nervously.

“And of course, superpowers are badass! So…” She runs a hand through her hair.

  
“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Lena blurts with absolutely no chill. Kara’s eyes go wide, a smile spreads across her face and her cheeks turn red.

“Tomorrow night?” Lena backtracks a bit. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” She asks slightly more composed.

  
“Yes.” Kara breathes out. Then her smile turns to a frown, and she face palms herself. “Oh, no no no. I can’t.”

Lena’s smile falters. “Oh.” She can’t hide the disappointment in her voice.

“No. I want to!” Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand. “Like so so much.” she assures her. “But we have a kinda big match tomorrow afternoon. Against our rivals.”

  
“Oh.” Lena says again, relaxing as she runs her thumb over Kara’s hand.

“Yeah, and see if we win the team throws this huge party to celebrate. And if we lose, well, the team still throws a huge party to cope, I guess. So I just can’t tomorrow.” Kara explains.

Lena laughs lightly. “I understand, Kara, it’s no problem. Perhaps another time…”

“You should come!” Kara says suddenly thrilled by the idea. “Not to the match if you don’t want to, but to the party! It might be a little, well, wild, but it should be fun. I would…” She hesitates, taking her hand back and looking away. “I’d like to see you.”

Well, how the fuck could Lena resist that.


	6. Date. Not a Date. Whatever it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More girl talk. The slow burn is real, but hopefully worth the wait.

“So it’s a date?”

Jess is perched on the edge of Lena’s bed. Lena is pacing in front of the mirror with four different blouses in her hand, trying to decide which goes best with the skirt it took her 30 minutes to pick out.

  
“Yes? Maybe. I’m not sure.” Lena tells her tossing aside a green button up. Jess looks uncertain.

  
“It’s a party though, right? Parties aren’t really for dating.”

Lena turns to her suddenly concerned. “You think it’s not a date?”

Jess stands up and takes Lena’s hand. “No. No, that’s not what I said.”

  
Lena huffs and disqualifies a blue shirt. “What are parties for anyway? Never seen the point.” Jess laughs at this.

“Don’t I know it! I always have to drag you. And they say Excelsior is a party school.”

Lena laughs. “I had better things to do at that boarding school than party my parents’ money away.” Lena tells her trying on the white top and comparing it to the red.

Jess shrugs and says “Well, you’re the only one. In my experience…” 

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Lena teases. Jess ignores her.

“In my experience, parties are for hanging out and hooking up. Maybe that’s all Little Miss Sunshine wants.”

Lena looks skeptical. “I don’t know, Jess.” She takes off the white top and puts on the red, eyeing herself in the mirror. “Kara doesn’t seem like the ‘hook up’ kind of girl.”

Jess shrugs turning around and accessing Lena's outfit. “Maybe not.” she says “But this is definitely gonna make her think twice.”

\---------

Kara pulls the laces out of her cleats and starts lacing them again for the third time. She keeps messing up and missing a loop.

“You okay, Kara? You seem nervous.” Lucy asks sitting beside her in the locker room. “I mean, more nervous than usual.” she teases.

Kara smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine.” she lies.

She is not fine. Lena Luthor asked her out. On a date. Lena Luthor asked her out on a date. And she had to say no. Instead of going out on an actual date, she had to resort to inviting her to this stupid party. A party where there would be drunks and loud music and prying eyes. All of which would only make Kara more nervous than she already would be when standing in the same room as Lena. She was so screwed.

Lucy ties her shoes obliviously. “Don’t psych yourself out. We can beat these guys. I can feel it.”

“No, you’re right. We’ve totally got this.” Kara nods. 

Lucy turns and scrutinizes her. “Then what’s wrong with you? You’re never this fidgety before a match.” Of course, that makes Kara fidget more.

  
She stands and closes her locker, muttering “I invited Lena to the party tonight and I’m freaking out.”

She speaks so fast Lucy only catches the words: Lena, party, and freaking.

“Slow down, Danvers! You did what now?”

Kara takes a deep breathe and tries to control the massive smile that spreads across her face.

“I invited Lena Luthor to our party tonight and I’m really nervous about it.” She says slowly. 

Lucy jumps up in excitement. “Kara, that’s awesome! When did this happen? How did this happen?” She punches Kara in the arm “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kara laughs, shaking her head. “I don’t know. She asked me out yesterday, and I had to say no, because of the match and the party and everything. But I really wanted to see her, so I invited her and she said yes!” Both girls bounce up and down, momentarily drawing strange looks from a few teammates. 

“So what’s the problem?” Lucy whispers, leaning against the lockers. 

Kara sighs and shakes her head. “Now it just seems kinda weird. Is it still a date? Can parties not be dates? Does that not count? And what if she doesn’t like the whole athlete thing? What if she thinks I’m just a dumb jock looking for a lay?”

Lucy places a hand on Kara’s arm to stop her. “Okay, stop. Stop.” She laughs. “First of all, I can not believe I just heard you say ‘looking for a lay’.” Kara blushes. “Second of all, you should totally be looking for a lay.” 

“Lucy!” Kara smacks Lucy’s hand away and Lucy laughs harder.

“Okay! Okay! Sorry. Third, chicks dig jocks. Nothing to worry about.”

Kara looks skeptical. “Right, and how would you know that?” 

Lucy scoffs. “Um, excuse me? I am a chick.” Kara rolls her eyes. 

Their coach sticks her head in the room and yells “Alright, ladies! Five minutes! Get your asses in gear!”

Lucy pulls her hair up in a ponytail. “All jokes aside, Kara. Date, not a date, whatever it is. I’m sure you’ll feel better going into it as a winner instead of a loser. So get your head in the game, okay.”


	7. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to attend Kara's soccer match, and she drags Jess along

Lena Luthor rarely made the same mistake twice. So on this trip to the soccer field she wore flats and saunters easily across the grass.

  
“I’m confused, is going to the game a requirement to get into the party?” Jess asked clinging closely to Lena’s arm as sports fans passed them left and right.

Lena chuckles at her friend’s aversion. “Not that I’m aware of.” 

“We could skip it then. Maybe just check the score on twitter.” Jess pleaded. Lena shook her head firmly.

“Come on, Jess, we should be supportive. Besides, I want to see Kara play.”

They climb the metal bleachers. Jess leans in and whispers to Lena as they take their seats near the top.  
“But look around, they’re gonna yell and scream, some of them even have foam fingers, Lena. Oh God! I just saw someone with face paint!”

Lena laughs and pats Jess’s arm. “Deep breaths, Darling.” 

  
The announcer roars to life over the loudspeaker, and the crowd goes wild as the home team takes to the field, much to Jess’s annoyance. Lena spots Kara easily despite the 20 or so girls wearing identical uniforms. The blonde is alive and bright as ever, running across the field with a smile on her face. Her hair is tied back, swinging back and forth with her movements.

Kara doesn’t seem to notice Lena in the crowd until the game is nearly over. The visiting team’s coach called a time-out and proceeded to argue with our coach and the referee. While they argue, Kara runs to the sidelines and drinks gratefully from a water bottle. 

That’s when she sees Lena from the corner of her eye. She looks surprised, then pleased, then shy all in the span of a few seconds. Kara raises her hand in a small wave, and the crowd goes wild, standing and cheering, believing the gesture is for them. This makes Kara laugh. Lena raises her hand slightly in return, embarrassed. The coaches seem to have settled their argument and Kara is called back onto the field. She jogs away with a new smile on her face.

  
Kara scores the final goal of the match and her team wins 3-2. Lena was shocked to find herself jumping up and shouting along with everyone else.

“Yes! Go, Kara!” she claps her hands and sits back down. Jess is giving her a knowing look.

“What?” Lena says, composing herself “Just being supportive. Have some school spirit, Jess. Honestly.” 

“Right, school spirit, of course.” Jess smiles. Lena rolls her eyes.

“Oh shut up.” They both laugh.

Kara’s team gathers around her happily. There are high fives and ass slapping and chanting. By the time she thinks to look for Lena, the brunette is lost to the exiting crowd.


	8. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is late. Kara gets some background on the Luthor name.

The party was in full swing and Lena Luthor had yet to arrive.

Kara couldn't hide her impatience, even as she resisted the urge to text Lena.

"That would be desperate, right?" She yelled over the music "To text her? It would be uncool?" she asked Alex, who places a reassuring hand on Kara's arm.

"Just a tiny bit desperate, yeah. Though I doubt Lena likes you because you're 'cool', anyway." Kara's brow cringles.

"Gee, thanks, Alex."

Alex laughs and pulls Kara into a side hug. "You know, what I mean! She probably likes you for all the uncool yet adorable things you do."

Kara check her phone again with a frown. "Or maybe she doesn't like me at all which is why she isn't here."

"She's probably just fashionably late." Alex says rubbing Kara's back.

Maggie appears out of the mass of party-goers, juggling three drinks expertly. A smile instantly lights Alex's face at her girlfriends' return.

"Who's fashionabley late?" Maggie asked passing them each a drink. Kara took a long grateful gulp from the cup.

"Lena Luthor," Alex informs her with a smile "Kara's crush."

Kara hides the blush that rises to her cheeks by glancing around, scanning the room for Lena.

"Oh, is that who you were drooling over at the bar a couple weeks ago? Lena Luthor?" Maggie teases "From what I understand that woman is fashionable about everything."

This gets Kara's attention.

"You know her?" Kara asks.

Maggie shrugs taking a sip of her drink. "I know of her, sure. You don't?"

Alex and Kara exchange a clueless glance and shake their heads in unison.

"Her parents' basically own this school. And you've heard of Luthor Corp, right?"

Alex's brow furrows in recognition. "Yes, of course, they are one of the biggest research and developers in the country-well- the world, really. Leading source of new science and medical technology."

Maggie smiles and nods. "Yes, Nerd, that's right."

Alex ignores her "But didn't something happen a couple years ago? Some big business scandal?"

"Yeah," Maggie sighs and shakes her head "I don't really know the details, but it was all in the news. Lena's father was caught up in some really shady business deals. He's in jail for fraud, conspiracy, maybe even espionage, I think. And her brother..." Maggie finishes off her drink.

The whole conversation is setting Kara on edge. She didn't know much about Lena, except for what Lena had told her herself, which really wasn't much. Kara had just barely resisted the urge to look the girl up online over the past couple of weeks, too afraid she might find that Lena already had someone special in her life. Gossiping about Lena's family like this felt wrong.

Despite not really wanting to hear anymore, Kara remained silent as Maggie continued.

"Her brother, Lex, took over the company after that. But apparently he's gone off the deep end. There are rumors he's now turned the company's research divisions in a less than ethical direction. No one seems to really know what he's up to and FBI can't get any real evidence."

"None of that has anything to do with Lena though." Kara suddenly blurts, "I mean, it's not her fault." She feels an unexpected need to defend Lena in her absence.

Maggie shakes her head. "No, of course, not." She says with a shrug "But I can't imagine what all that drama must do to a family."

All three girls grow quiet as the party goes on around them. Kara frowns. Maggie obviously feels guilty for bumming them out.

"Cheer up, Little Danvers! You kicked ass today on the field! And this is a party." Maggie says taking Kara under her arm. Kara smiles at this and finishes her drink. A large smile spreads over Alex's face as she looks at something over Kara's shoulder.

"And your date is here! And she looks hot."

Kara spins around to see Lena Luthor entering the room. The brunette looks impeccable as ever, her green eyes shining, searching the room for Kara. When their eyes meet, Lena's red lips part in a beautiful smile. Kara must be grinning like an idiot, but she doesn't even care.

All Maggie's gossip and all Kara's worries slip away, because Lena showed up. And Alex is right, she looks gorgeous. A blouse the same color as her lipstick hugs Lena and cuts low on her chest, drawing Kara's gaze. And a tight black skirt compliments Lena's curves, stopping at her mid-thigh to reveal incredible legs. Kara is momentarily speechless, Alex nudges her forward smiling.

"Any advice?" Kara asks, not taking her eyes off Lena.

Maggie smiles fondly at Alex saying "Yeah," she takes her girlfriend's hand "kiss the girls you want to kiss."

 


	9. Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally get to know each other better

Kara and Lena meet in the middle of the crowded room. They were both in a hurry to get to each other, but now that they’re here, the girls just stare and smile.

“Hi!” Kara nearly shouts over the music.

“Hi.” Lena replies. Both girl wore their hair down, and now they both nervously tuck it behind their ears. Kara laughs at their shared awkwardness, and leans towards Lena a bit, so she can hear her.

“Do you want a drink?” she asks. Lena nods gratefully.

“Yes, a drink would be great!”

“Follow me.” Kara takes Lena’s hand and leads her out of the center of the party and into the much quieter kitchen.

Several people mill about pouring drinks or chatting in the doorway.

“Whatdaya have? Beer?” Kara asks filling her own empty cup from the keg.

Lena leans on the counter. “Anything stronger?” she asks resting her elbows on the countertop.

It takes a lot of effort for Kara not to start at the exposed skin of her neck.

“Sure, uh…” The blonde busies herself examining the array of liquor bottles on the counter. “Scotch? Vodka? Whiskey?”

“Whiskey, please.” Kara pours a generous amount into a plastic cup and hands it to Lena. They’re fingers brush ever so slightly, which makes Kara blush. Lena bites her bottom lip as Kara’s cheeks turn red.

“Sorry, I’m late.” She says “I had some schoolwork I forgot about.”

“That’s okay. You’re here now. “ Kara says simply, pulling herself up to sit on the counter. They both sip their drinks.

“Where is here exactly?” Lena asks, gesturing around “Whose place is this?”

Kara shrugs. “It’s a sorority dorm. Some of the girls from my team live here.” she explains.

“But not you?” Lena asks sipping her drink. Kara shakes her head laughing.

“No, um, I live just off campus with my sister. Sororities aren’t really my thing.”

“Mine either. “ Lena tells her “Though my mother would have loved for me to join one. I just find the whole pledging process...distasteful.”

“And mean.” Kara adds with a frown “It always seems so mean.”

“Yes, exactly.” Lena nods, turning around and leaning back against the counter.

They fall comfortably silent for a moment. Kara looks down at Lena as Lena looks down at her drink. Lena’s hair has fallen forward and Kara -like a cliche- wants so badly to reach down and brush it back. But she resists, fiddling with her glasses instead.

“I saw you at the match today.” Kara smiles “I was glad to see you there.”

Lena nods, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“I was glad to be there. You played very well.” Lena looks up and watches the blonde fidget.

“Oh, I’m okay, ya know. We have such an amazing team this year. It’s a group effort, really…” Lena smiles at her rambling and Kara notices which makes her stop “Thanks.” she concludes. “Have you ever played any sports?” Kara asks, desperate to learn more about the girl.

Lena shrugs “A little tennis recreationally. Fencing in high school.” Kara nearly chokes on her beer.

“Fencing? Like sword fighting? With swords?” Lena laughs at Kara’s reaction and nods. “That’s so badass!” Kara is shocked.

Lena grins and shrugs. “Have you always been interested in sports?” 

“No, not always. I use to be a pretty big science nerd, actually. Still kinda am sometimes. But when I went to live with the Danvers…”

In that moment a horde of party-goes enter the kitchen, chanting “Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!”

Apparently some kind of bet had been placed on a boy named Mike’s ability to chug beer while upside down. It was going to be quite a spectacle, and people were quickly filling the tiny room to watch.

Kara hops down from the counter, and takes Lena’s hand. “Wanna get out of here?” she asks. Lena eyes widen at the suggestion and Kara panics realizing what she’s implied. “I mean, some place quieter!”

Lena laughs. “Absolutely.”

Kara takes Lena’s cup and refills it, before grabbing a bottled beer from the cooler for herself. Then she takes Lena’s hand and leads her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opens the door to one bedroom and finds a couple already horizontal on the bed.

“Sorry!” Kara shouts, pulling the door closed. Her face is completely red. “Wrong door.” She laughs nervously.

Kara tries the next bedroom and finds it empty. She leads Lena over to the window. “Here, hold this, please.” Kara hands Lena her drink, and opens the window, before swiftly climbing out onto the roof.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks, wondering how much Kara has had to drink. Kara only smiles and offers Lena her hand.

“Do you trust me?” Lena doesn’t answer, but she does pass both their drinks to Kara who sets them down on the roof. Lena crawls out the window carefully, holding one of Kara’s hands for balance.

Once outside she sees that the roof isn’t as slanted as she expected. It actually plains off a bit outside the window allowing them to sit somewhat comfortably. They can still hear the faint pulse of the music from downstairs, but up here the night is dark and cool and relatively quiet.

Lena takes a deep breath of night air, as Kara looks up at the sky.

“I like doing this sometimes.” The girl says with a smile. “ I like looking at the stars.”

“What were you saying before? When we were downstairs?” Lena asks confused “You said when you first moved in with the Danvers…”

“Oh yeah,” Kara nods “I was really shy and withdraw back then. So Jeremiah -my dad- suggested soccer as a way to sort of...get me involved, I guess. It worked really well, obviously. I ended up loving it.”

Lena had a very confused look on her face, and Kara realized she’d skipped some key information.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Lena. I -um- guess this hasn’t really come up yet. But I’m, well, I’m adopted.”

Lena breathed out, obviously shocked.

“Really?”

Kara nodded and adjusted her glasses self-consciously. “Really. My -um- parents died, when I was thirteen. We were in a car accident. I was asleep in the back seat. The doctors said that’s why I survived. But my parents…” Her voice grows thick with sadness, and she takes a long drink from her beer. Lena places a comforting hand on her knee, and strokes gently with her thumb.

“Anyway, the Danvers took me in. A very hurt, very angry, very scared teenage girl. And they loved me like a daughter.” Kara gives a relieved smile and places her hand over Lena’s on her knee. “Sorry, to get all gloomy on ya. I forget people don’t know sometimes, and there’s never really a good time to bring it up.” Kara talks nervously.

Lena shakes her head “No, Kara, I completely understand actually. It’s strange, but I’m also adopted.” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“No way.”

Lena smiles and sips her drink. “Yes way.”

Kara laughs, taking her hand back and running it through her hair. “That’s crazy, Lena! What are the odds?”

“I have no idea. It’s strange, that’s for sure.”

Kara nods her agreement, and gently asks “So the Luthors...? They’re not…?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, they adopted me when I was four. Much younger than you. I don’t remember my birth parents, but I understand they were actually employees at Luthor Corp. Scientists. They died together in some lab accident.” Lena grows quiet, staring at her hand still on Kara’s knee. Kara places her hand over Lena’s again.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena looks away “It alright. Like I said, I don’t remember them.”

“But still…” Kara says quietly. Lena nods, and squeezes Kara’s knee.

“I was lucky to end up with Luthors. They gave me the best of everything. They’re the only family I’ve ever known.”

The girls are quiet for a long time. They stare up at the stars.

“I like it up here.” Lena finally says hugging her knees.

Kara watches Lena watch the stars. Her eyes drift down to Lena’s lips, and she bites her own. _What was it Maggie had said? Kiss the girls you want to kiss._

“Look a shooting star!” Lena says, pointing towards the sky.

Kara doesn’t take her eyes from Lena’s smile. “Make a wish.” She whispers.

Then Kara reaches out and gently places two fingers under Lena’s chin, slowly turning her face towards her. Lena’s green eyes seem to dare her then. Kara breathes out her nerves, and leans in. Kara’s lips just barely brush Lena’s. Lena feels Kara smile, kissing her again, more sure this time. Lena’s hand snakes up to Kara’s neck and her fingers tangle in the blonde hair as she pulls Kara in, deepening the kiss.

When they pull apart, ever so slightly, Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s. They are both out of breath, but they are both smiling, still holding on to one another.

“What did you wish for?” Kara asks.

“This.” Lena tells her, bringing their lips back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! This was my first fanfic, hope it wasn't too rough. I had more in mind after the kiss, but after writing that last chapter I'm wondering if that's not a good place to stop. Maybe you guys could help me decide? Feel free to leave a comment letting me know if you want more or if you like this first kiss as an ending. Please & Thanks :)


End file.
